Bet You
by lyss02
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are given a bet. DL
1. Chapter 1

**Bet You **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Flack, Danny and Lindsay were sitting in the break room talking about there cases over coffee

"Well our case was open and shut" said Danny referring to Lindsay and himself

"Hmm same I am so bored" said Flack looking into his coffee "oh I know something that will make things interesting"

"Oh what you got" said Lindsay suddenly interested

"Well a bet" Said Flack

"A Bet" said Danny and Lindsay in unison

"Yeah I bet that you two can't make everyone in this lab think that you are dating for a week "

"WHAT" said Lindsay as she spat out some of her coffee

"Hey I'm in "said Danny

"Your kidding right I mean we can't do that" said Lindsay

"Yes you can during this week if I ask you to do something then you have to do it" said Flack

"Come on Montana it will be fun messing with the guys" said Danny pleading

"Hmm…so how much are we going to win" Said Lindsay

"So that's a yes" said Danny

"I don't go under $200" said Lindsay

"$200" Yelled Flack

"Yep so that's a yes come on Danny we have to get some results from Adam oh and the bet starts tomorrow" said Lindsay walking out the break room with Danny close behind leaving a dumbfounded Flack sitting down staring t his coffee

"$200 " Said Flack "Hey they can't win I mean they can't pull off being a couple for a week they will bite each others heads off… Right." Said Flack contemplating what he just did

**TBC **

Okay I need reviews people

**A/N: it is short but the next chapter will be longer **


	2. Day 1: Monday

**Bet You **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Day 1: Monday **

Mac, Stella, Flack and Hawkes all sat around in the break room

"I wonder where Danny and Lindsay are they haven't shown up for work yet" Mac Stated

"Yeah me to Lindsay said tat she wound be in early today because she had a ton of paper work she needed to finish" replied Stella

Just then Danny and Lindsay walked through the break room door together

"How come you to are late" said Mac

"Well Montana slept past the alarm this morning and forgot to wake me up" Danny comfortably stated

"What" Stella yelled

"Well Montana slept past her alarm and didn't wake up and for some reason I don't wake up to her alarm and so she didn't wake me up because I was sleeping." Danny explained

Meanwhile Lindsay went over to get Danny and herself some coffee

"Danny 1 sugar" Lindsay said

"Ahuh just like this morning"

"What…you to are together" Hawkes bumped in

"No they could just be friends with benefits" Stated Flack trying to get them not to believe Danny and Lindsay's little show

"Nope me and Montana are together and are very happy" Danny said as he started to walk out the room"Are you coming Montana we got paper work to do"

Lindsay walked to the door and took a sip of Danny's coffee she made

"You drinking my coffee why don't you drink your own"

"Well for starters I didn't get to make myself one because you are ushering me out the door"

"Fine we share" they rounded the corner out of site and out of hearing range from the others

"Oh My God they are together we have to have a meeting with everyone to discuss you know the stuff" Stella said

"Yeah and I have to talk to them about keeping it out of the lab…" Mac butted in

Everyone went silent

"… But that can wait everyone get to work " Everyone left the room with what Mac said and went to work but they didn't notice that two people were listening on in the conversation they were having

"YES my plan is working" Danny yelled

"Your plan you mean my plan I was the one that made it up"

"Yeah but we both made it work…so it could be said that it was our plan"

"No my plan"

"Oh come on Montana we can just say that it was both of our plans can't we"

"If I say yes will you shut up about it"

"…Yes"

"Okay then lets get to work" Lindsay said as they walked into there office

**TBC **


	3. Day 2: Tuesday

**Bet You**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Day 2: Tuesday **

Danny and Lindsay got to work early because they were leaving for to have coffee with Flack so they can discuss the bet going on. So they met up at the parking garage and met in there secret place

"Danny what happens if we can't do this what happens if we mess it up " Lindsay exclaimed

"We'll be fine Montana all we have to do is keep our mouths shut bout Flack betting us that we couldn't convince the others that we were together for a week"

That's when they heard it someone clearing there throat on the ground they both looked down and there was Marty sitting on the floor

"I sometimes come here to clear my head looks like you guys do to" Marty Said

"Okay Marty how much is it going to take us to pay you to keep your mouth shut and not tell anyone not the living or the dead" Danny asked

"Hmm…Okay because I feel like being nice today I will say $10 "

"Okay that we can do" Lindsay said as she dragged Danny out of there secret meeting place and into her car. They drove to the place Flack had set up as there other meeting place

They looked around the room there was a old lady knitting a mother with her 2 kids a Man with a large trench coat on with what looked like glasses without lenses and a fake beared then there was a…

"…Wait a minute look over at the trench coat guy with the fake glasses and beared" Lindsay mentioned

Danny looked over and said "That's Flack but what the hell is he wearing"

"Oh hey Danny, Lindsay this is my disguise you like?"

"Ha you could have at least stolen Danny's glasses I mean those don't even have lenses" Lindsay explained

"Hey I would find it hard to see without glasses"

"Okay… the meet has adjourned" Flack said hitting the table with a fork

"Let me guess you've always wanted to do that" Lindsay asked

"How did you know. Anyway I will continue since I have started this bet you will follow by my rules. Rule number 1 you have to do what I ask you to do sort of like a task you have to complete and with that you can ask for a reward. You got it."

"Yeah we got it what do we have to do for our first task" asked Danny

"Okay task number one is a Lindsay you have to give Danny a kiss on the lips nothing full on just a peck. Now what do you want in return for that?"

"Umm…Oh I know $10 added on to the betting money that I and Danny are going to win"

"Okay fine I expect this to go on today sometime with lots of people watching" Flack said getting up and walking out of the café to leave Danny and Lindsay to discuss what they are going to do

It was later in the afternoon and still Danny and Lindsay haven't completed there task. The team were in the morgue with Marty discussing the time of death of the victim.

"Okay Lindsay and Stella you go off I want you guys to make a time frame of the last day of you victim Danny and Hawkes I want you to go back to the apartment and see if there is anything we have missed and Flack your with me" Mac gave out the jobs quickly

"Okay I will see you soon" Lindsay said as she went over to Danny and gave him a peck on the lips and started to walk with Stella

"Na I will probably see you tonight at your apartment I think me and Hawkes will be busy"

"Okay see you tonight baby" Lindsay left the room with Stella and Hawkes and Danny left the opposite way then Flack banged his hand on the table

"Damn I didn't think that…" Flack noticed that Mac and Marty were staring at him "…That I ah left my shoe in the dryer. I have to go before it gets caught on fire" with that Flack ran out of the Morgue

Then Mac looked over at Marty

"Is he on something" Mac said as he left the room

**TBC**


	4. Day 3: Wednesday

**Bet You **

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything

Thanks to**skilletswhispers06 **for being my Beta

**Day Three:** Wednesday

Danny walked into the lab early again, since Lindsay had called him last night to tell him they had to meet every morning this week until the bet is over to discuss what they are going to do.

Danny looked around the lab and couldn't see her anywhere, then he turned around and banged straight into her.

"I'm so sorry, Montana." Danny said while gaining his balance again.

"Uh, that's fine. You want to get some breakfast?" Lindsay asked.

"I was hoping you were going to say that." Danny stated while they walked down to the parking lot. 

They had just finished eating their breakfast when Danny's phone received a text message. It was from Flack.

"Look across the road" it said. Danny and Lindsay looked at each other then looked. There was a bus stop. At the bus stop was a teenager, an old lady, and a man sitting down with a trench coat on and reading the newspaper. Then the man with the newspaper started to walk over to them and sat down on the other chair at the table. The man put down the newspaper he was holding to reveal Flack, wearing a fake moustache.

"Flack, what are you doing?" Lindsay asked.

"I am…sitting down. What else would I be doing?" Flack stated while eating a piece of Lindsay's toast.

"Never mind…what is our task for today, almighty one?" Danny said.

"Your task young grasshopper is…hmm I haven't really thought of one today I will get back to you this afternoon" With that Flack got up and walked out.

"I swear that guy is wacky. Really, who dresses like that?" Lindsay said.

"Yeah I have to agree with you. He's my friend and all, but honestly I think he is getting into this much more then he should be." Danny said. "Okay so we need to get back on track. We have payed off what Marty wanted with the 10 bucks from Flack's last task."

"Yeah, now know one else can know about our little bet. Okay, so no slip ups and saying things like, 'we're trying to make everyone in the lab think we are together so we can get money out of Flack'." Lindsay warned Danny.

"Really? That's interesting" Said a voice from behind Danny and Lindsay. They both turned, recognizing the voice as Stella.

"Stella, please, you can't tell anyone." Danny pleaded.

"Okay, I won't tell if you give me $20 bucks." Stella said.

"Okay, you and Marty are the only ones that know. He will be getting 10 bucks when this is all over and you will get your 20 bucks then to." Danny explained.

"Fine with me." and with that Stella walked out.

"Okay, next task we ask for $20 off Flack." Lindsay stated and they both walked out and went to work.

The day had been really slow. Flack hadn't come to tell them what their task was and no cases had come up. Danny decided to take a shower, miraculously at the same time at Flack.

"Hey man" Danny said as he walked into his shower stall.

"Hey." Flack stated as he walk into his.

"So I haven't thought of any task yet." Flack started, but Danny cut him off.

"Man, I don't like it when other guy's talk to me when I'm in the shower. It's just…wrong, okay?"

"Oh, fine with me." Flack shut up.

Flack got out before Danny and walked over to the locker rooms and paged Lindsay to come to the locker room ASAP. Danny got out of the shower with a towel around his waist when Lindsay walked in.

"Montana, you do realise this is the guy's locker room."

"Yeah. Flack paged me." Lindsay answered.

"Oh yeah, I did page you because I wanted you to come so we could discuss your next task. After me and Danny got out of the shower." Flack said.

"You and Danny showered together?" Lindsay asked.

"No" Danny answered at the same time as Flack who said "Yes."

"We didn't, Montana."

"Yeah, at the same time in separate stalls." 

"That's different." Lindsay replied, relieved. 

"Lindsay, it's the same difference." Flack answered back.

"Okay, can we just get this over with?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Lindsay, you have to put your hand on Danny's thigh."

"Why is it always me who has to do things?" Lindsay asked.

"Because you do, Montana. We get another 20 bucks, Flack. Now get moving I need to get changed." 

Suddenly Lindsay's phone rang.

"Monroe….Yep…we will be there right away." Lindsay hung the phone up and informed Danny that they were paired together with Hawkes on a multiple homicide.

They were in the black SUV within 10 minutes and Hawkes was already waiting for them. "I wasn't sure who wanted to drive so…" Hawkes was cut off by Danny.

"I'll drive, Montana is in the passenger side." Danny instructed as they all got in the SUV. Danny was about to drive off when Flack came and got too.

"Mac said you guy's might need help so I said I would come."

Several minutes into the drive Lindsay's hand made its way over to Danny's knee. This didn't go unnoticed by Flack and Hawkes. Then she slipped her hand lower as her hand made its way down to his thigh, making Danny gulp. Then she took her hand away to point out which turn to take to the scene.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, leaving Flack thinking that he had lost another 20 bucks, Hawkes slightly traumatized, and Danny and Lindsay happy that they had finished their task for today.

**TBC**


	5. Day 4: Thursday

**Bet You**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thank you to **skilletswhispers06 **for the Beta

**Day Four: Thursday **

_Danny and Lindsay have made it through four days of pretending to be in a relationship together_ Flack thought, as he sipped his coffee at the café that he was going to meet Danny and Lindsay in to discuss what there next task should be.

_What should I give them that I know they won't be able to pull off?_ Flack kept thinking to himself. Just then Danny and Lindsay came into the café.

Flack turned around and waved to them to come over to him.

"Why is there a strange man waving to us?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"Where?" Danny asked.

Lindsay pointed over to the man who was wearing what looked like an old brown-looking suit, his hair in a comb over style which was stuck down with a chunk of gel and what looked like a drawn on moustache.

"That's Flack." Danny said plainly.

"Has he got some problems that I don't know about? Or does he normally dress like this when he goes out?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm not sure about him having a problem and he doesn't normally dress like this." Danny answered as he went over to Flack, who looked deep in thought.

"Hey, Flack." Danny greeted.

"Hello, Danny old chap." Flack said, trying to put on an English accent which made Lindsay turn red trying not to laugh.

"Flack, that wasn't right." Danny said.

"What was my accent off a bit?"

"No, don't worry." Lindsay butted in. "So what's our task for today?"

"Hmm..." Flack said as he took a pipe out of his pocket.

"Today you don't have a task, all you have to do is act like a couple." He said, sucking on his pipe which wasn't lit.

"Okay. " Danny simply said as he and Lindsay got up. "We got work to do, so we gotta go."

Danny and Lindsay walked at a fast pace to the car and got in.

"Okay, there is something seriously wrong with him." Lindsay said.

"Uh huh, I have to you agree with you, Montana, on that one." Danny agreed as they drove away.

"This is all apart of my plan. Soon they will think that it will get easier from now on, but it won't, it will get harder and harder." Flack said, then he started laughing the laugh wasn't a normal laugh. It sounded evil.

"Ha-ha…" Flack was cut off by the waitress.

"Um, sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're scaring the, ah, costumers."

"That's okay, I was leaving anyway….bill please." Flack then clapped his hands.

"No, you pay at the counter." The waitress said, pointing. After Flack had paid he went outside and started laughing evilly again when he was cut off.

"SHUT UP!" an old man yelled at him and started to run after him.

**TBC**

Short chapter sorry I haven't got much time on my hands because I am returning to school soon.


	6. Day 5: Friday

**Bet You **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Luckily Danny and Lindsay wouldn't be dealing with Flack and his unusual behaviour because yesterday an old man bashed him up for laughing. Danny thought it was really funny but Lindsay thought it was sad that a old man could actually run after flack and bash him.

Instead of flack, Danny and Lindsay had to settle with one of Flacks detective friends who knew about the whole bet.

They all sat around a table at a café.

"Okay Flack gave me some instructions for you. Your task is to make out on Mac's desk with him and the rest of the team watching."

Danny and Lindsay's jaws both dropped.

"You are kidding right" Lindsay asked

"Yeah got to agree with Montana here, I think that old man made him crazier then he already was" Danny said

"Those were his instructions. Oh and you have to do it in front of me to so I can report back to him."

"Great Lindsay said. Come on Danny we got some work to do" Lindsay instructed

Later on in the day the team were all sitting around in Mac's office getting briefed on a case that they were going to work on. Mac had to leave the room to get another file.

"MONTANA" Danny yelled which made Lindsay jump

"Yes Danny" She said from the other side of the desk.

"Come here" he said indicating to his lap

Lindsay then got up seeing Mac coming towards the office she quickly sat down on Danny's lap.

"Okay I just looked…" Mac stopped and looked over at Danny and Lindsay who were lip locked.

"I leave you two alone for 5 seconds" Mac yelled

As Danny and Lindsay parted to see Mac, Lindsay jumped up and ran over to her own chair as Mac sat back down on his chair and explained more about the case.

Danny then looked back outside the office to see flacks friend giving Danny the thumbs up to say that he had passed and was going to call Flack.

Danny returned his attention to Lindsay who was sitting staring at Mac he then smiled.

"You going to stare at Lindsay all day Danny" Mac asked Danny slightly blushed and looked back over to Mac.

"Sheldon are you okay" Stella asked while shaking her hand in front of his face.

"I think he is in shock that Danny and Lindsay were lip locked in front of him" Stella stated "I think I will take him down to see Sid though." She finished as Sheldon and herself walked out of Mac's office

"See look what you two did" Mac said getting up and walking out of his office.

"Oh and get back to work"

Flacks friend john was now calling Flack

"Flack is that you" he asked

"Yes now please tell me they didn't do it" Flack pleaded

"Nope they did everyone saw it even me. Oh and that Hawke's dude went all weird and Stella took him down to see Sid"

"Great my life is great. Now I owe the doctor money for betting that they wouldn't do it" Flack said as he hung the phone up.

**TBC **

There should be two more chapters left .


	7. Day 6: Saturday

**Bet You **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Thanks for the Beta **skilletswhispers06**

**Day: Six**

"So what are we going to be doing today Flack" asked Lindsay at this moment Danny was just staring at Flacks nose.

"Well…" Flack then noticed what Danny was staring at "Danny stop looking at my nose"

Danny started laughing

"I'm sorry it's not every day that you see Don Flack with a black nose and a purple eye from getting bashed up by and old grandpa" Danny admitted

Lindsay laughed "He has got a point. How did it happen anyway" Lindsay asked

"Well after you guys left I was walking down the street and then this old man came running past this old lady and stole her handbag. And seeing as though that isn't very nice I ran after the old man. He took a few swings at me and them I got him hand cuffed" Flack explained

"Really cause there was no record of an old man stealing a handbag in the paper work I looked at today" Danny said

"Yeah well…the man told me that he only did it cause…there was this old lady he was interested in and thought that if he turned all bad boy on her she would like him"

At this moment Danny and Lindsay busted out laughing.

"Oh that's a great story Flack" Lindsay said sipping her coffee

"Yeah Flack great story" Danny said

"It's not a story guys, it did happen" Flack explained

"Yeah so the fact you were chucked out of the café for having a weird evil laugh and disturbing the costumers didn't' happen and when you got outside you did that laugh again and the old man ran after you and bashed you"

"How the hell did you find out" Flack asked

"Oh we have connections Flack we have connections" Lindsay explained

"Fine… Well today you don't have anything that bad all you have to do is pretend that your going on a date somewhere public and the rest of the team will come and watch you." Flack said

"Okay that shouldn't be that hard" Lindsay said

"Yeah and tomorrow all you have to do is go to the half yearly ball thing together and be all love moments and stuff. Then at the end of the night you have to tell everyone what's going on with the bet"

"Okay we got it can we go now" Danny asked

"Yes you can goodbye" Flack said plainly as he sipped his coffee.

**Later that day **

"Hey guys" Flack said as he walked into the break room

"Oh hey Flack" they all said as Danny and Lindsay were in the corner laughing at Flack's face

"Hey you all want to come to Joes tonight for a drink and you know just to catch up" He asked looking to Danny and Lindsay

"Yeah that should be good" Stella said "Everyone else okay with that" Stella asked

"Yeah everyone else said

"Oh me and Linds were going to go there anyway fro a little time alone but we can come over and catch up with you guys though" Danny told them

"Okay that's great we will meet you guys there then" Said Lindsay as she put her coat on and left the building with Danny.

**At Joes **

Danny and Lindsay were sitting in a booth together when the team walked in. they were holding hands and looking at each other talking and laughing.

"That's funny they look like a real couple" Flack stated

"That's because they are a real couple Flack" Stella said

An hour later Danny and Lindsay had finished there task and were going over to say that they were going.

"Hey guys we are going to go now so we will see you tomorrow at the ball thing okay" Lindsay said

"Okay bye guys" Stella and Mac said

Danny and Lindsay walked outside they were both standing in front if the window to the bar talking extremely close. They were holding hands and Lindsay was playing with them. She was that close it looked like she was standing on his feet then she went over and gave him a peck on the lips and started to walk to her apartment. They both parted there separate ways.

This encounter confused Flack

_I didn't tell the to do that. Maybe they were doing it for extra money well news flash_ _I'm not going to give them anymore money._


	8. Day 7: Sunday night

**Bet You **

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing

Thanks for the Beta **skilletswhispers06**

**Day 7: Sunday (The End)**

Flack, Hawkes, Mac and Danny were at the ball they were all suited up in there tux's. At this moment none of he woman had arrived seeing as though they were coming together.

Hawkes and Mac soon went off to go and get themselves a drink, this left Danny and Flack alone.

"So…" Flack stated

"So…" Danny replied back

"Okay I can't stand it anymore…what are you and Lindsay up to" Flack asked jumping up to stand closer to Danny.

"What do you mean" Danny said stepping away from Flack

"Don't you think I didn't see the two of you" Flack pointed his finger

"Uh okay Flack…Don't" Danny tried to defend himself

"No don't you two were trying to get more relationship stuff in so you win the bet but let me tell you…you can't" Flack said as he backed away because Mac and Hawkes were coming back over.

"Hey guys you two okay it kinda looked…" Hawkes started saying but cut himself off when he saw his two female co-workers walking down the stairs.

"It kina looked like what buddy" Danny asked

"Earth to Sheldon Edwin Hawkes" Flack said as he waved a hand over Hawkes face.

"My middle name isn't Edwin" Hawkes said

"Okay I have to cross that one of the list of Hawkes middle name…I still don't get why you wont tell me…I wont laugh if its weird…that much" Flack said back

"Hawkes are you okay you still look a bit spaced out" Mac asked his friend

"Look at them" He pointed it finger over to Lindsay and Stella. The whole male side of the team looked over at the girls with there jaws dropped.

Over walking to them was Stella, who was wearing a black floor length dress which gathered at one side of the hip then fell. Then there was Lindsay who was wearing a red floor length dress, It had thick straps which were off the shoulder. It had a low cut at the front and then dipped really low at the back. Both there hair were in ringlets and there make up was slightly off neutral.

After the man had stopped drooling the girls had made it over to them.

"Aww look at them all dressed up in there tux's" Stella said as she went over and gave Mac a kiss on the cheek.

Lindsay then went over to Danny and gave him a peck on the lips, his hand made its way to her back. His finger tips were slowly making circles over her skin which gave her goose bumps.

It had been a few hours seeing as though they had lost count of the time, they went really sure. They had all been dancing and having fun when Flack pulled Danny and Lindsay aside.

"Helllooooooo" Flack slurred

"Hey Flack you okay" Lindsay asked

"Yes Lindsay Monroe I am great, fine, beautiful all those words" Danny laughed at his friend

"I think you guys have won…so here is your money" Flack pulled the money out of his pocket but pulled it away once Danny hand reached for it.

"Na ah you can't have it until…you tell everyone in there it was a bet I want you to tell everyone that I _bet you_."

"Okay Flack we will why don't you give us half then we will go up" Lindsay said

"Okay Deal" he then gave them half somehow seeing as though he was hardly able to see normally.

Danny pulled Lindsay up on stage, they got the microphone tried to get everones attention.

"Okay everyone i…we have something we need to tell everyone"

"You're getting married. Yay Messer and Monroe are getting married" A random guy yelled out.

"Ah No "Lindsay said

"Um…A week ago Flack gave me and Lindsay a bet. The Bet was that we had to convince the lab that we were dating for a week. He would give us little tasks and stuff that we had to do each day." At this moment everyone started to talk under there breaths "Um so we won it and we had to tell you guys…we are sorry if anything we did this week caused someone to feel uneasy. Sorry Hawkes." Everyone gave a small laugh "But while we are up here we thought…well I thought that we should tell you guys something."

"Danny No we are not telling them" Lindsay said as she put her hand over the microphone

"Yes…watch me" Danny then took her hand off the microphone "Anyway before Montana rudely interrupted me, I was saying that I was going to tell you something. Well that something is that me and Montana here before the bet had been…dating for about three months"

The room went quiet for a moment.

"Ha- ha so that means that I am going to pay you for dating ha-ha that's great isn't it" Flack said soon everyone forgot about what they had said and went back to the party.

Danny then out the microphone down and looked over at his girlfriend who was giving him an evil look.

"Oh come on…there all drunk they aren't going to remember what happened in the morning" Danny defended himself.

"You are impossible" Lindsay said as she tried to storm of the stage but a strong arm went around her waist and pulled her around to face him.

"And that's why you love me" Danny said as he went over and kissed her passionately on the lips.

**THE END **

A/N: Okay guys I was thinking about a sequel I have a story in my head to follow on from this so tell me if I should do one.


	9. THANKYOU'S

**A/N: **Big Huge enormous huge I know I have already said it but BIG thank-you to **skilletswhisper06** for being my Beta and fix all my bad grammar and for giving me idea's.

Then another huge thankyou for anyone who has read the story it means a lot.

It also means a lot when people review thankyou to everyone who had reviewed.

So thankyou to:

Skilletswhisper06

5t4c3y

Freewilly1991

iheartCSI4326

chilli-peppers

ReJo

gt4good

Standofffan

messermonroe

prplerayne

NCISLOVER

All the glitters

Serienjunkie 91

Wjobsessed

Laura T

PrettyEyes72

Xbexyboox

Lovestoact

Wentzy

Thankyou all


End file.
